Diversity antenna systems typically employ multiple antennas that may generate and/or may receive diversity signals associated with a common source. Correctly combining diversity signals may improve the quality of reception and/or transmission. The method of combining the diversity signals may depend on the speed of the mobile environment.
Known techniques for combining diversity signals may involve using a feedback loop to adjust the characteristics of the diversity signals before combining. These known techniques, however, rely on a feedback loop that may not be effective in high speed mobile environments because signal characteristics change faster than the feedback loop speed. Additionally, implementing a feedback loop, such as a closed loop system, may result in higher cost of the mobile device. Consequently, known techniques for processing diversity signals may be unsatisfactory in certain situations.